landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chomper/Gallery
Character Gallery of Chomper. Official Artwork Chomper's Offcial TLBT Website Art.jpg Chompy.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-12h58m40s417.png Chomper's egg.png|Chomper's egg vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h00m44s564.png Littlefoot tries to run from baby Chomper.jpg|Littlefoot tries to flee Chomper Scared of Chomper.jpg cute Chomper|Chomper the cute baby Sharptooth Chomper licks Littlefoot.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h01m27s601.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h05m35s105.png Chomper splat.jpg Chomper splat 2.jpg The vicious Chomper.jpg Chomper butterflies.png Baby chomper crying.png Chompe near sinking sands.jpg ChomperSmiling.jpg the amazing Chomper.jpg Chomper hugs Littlefoot.png chomperCera.jpg ChomperCera.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h07m51s173.png Scared Chomper Hugs Ducky.jpg Biting Chomper.png Chomper Bites Cera.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-22h44m20s570.png poor Chomper.jpg|Chomper is sad after the others get mad at him Jumping Chomper on Smoking Mountain.jpg Biting Chomper 2.png Chomper bites Strut.png Chomper tripped his mother.jpg Chomper finds his parents.jpg Trexes.jpg|Baby Chomper with his parents Ozzy and Strut grab Chomper.jpg Dancing Chomper.jpg Something shocking happened.png Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Chomper eats a dragon fly Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif|Chomper hatches output_I0c2dg.gif|Chomper learns to walk Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|Feeding Chomper green food output_8jbCNZ.gif|Chomper chases butterflies output_ikleAg.gif|Chomper's shadow trick output_Uckp0r.gif|Chomper chases Cera and bites her in the tail Webp.net-gifmaker (7).gif|Chomper chases bugs on the Smoking Mountain Webp.net-resizeimage.gif|Sped up gif of Chomper finding his parents Webp.net-resizeimage (1).gif|Chomper leaves the Great Valley Vlcsnap-2017-06-06-12h26m53s101.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h03m05s894.png Chomper the tail rider.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-06-12h19m52s744.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-06-12h26m48s814.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h00m18s252.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h02m36s360.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-13h08m12s565.png running baby Chomper.jpg AnAwesomeChomper.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h17m59s149.png Chomper 3.jpg Chomper bites another Sharptooth to try and save his friends.jpg Chomper cute.jpg Chomper gather green.jpg Chomper shrug.png Chomper is sad after Cera hurts his feelings.jpg Chomper laugh.png Chomper shocked.jpg A cute Chomper.png Chomper death glare.jpg Chomoer eye reflection.jpg HungryChomper zpsa246189f.jpg LittlefootChomperandChompersMother.jpg Chomper cutie.png A Disappointed Chomper.png More Chomper.png Thinking Chomper.png the angry Chomper.png|Chomper, angry that Plated Sharptooth attacked his mother The Brave Chomper.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h40m32s221.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h40m20s779.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-01h05m42s111.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h37m05s331.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h37m29s328.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h37m02s702.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m42s116.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m32s988.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h31m25s725.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h30m52s808.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h38m16s232.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h35m29s408.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h28m59s683.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h52m23s787.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h33m01s795.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h33m18s110.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h36m27s939.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h37m24s442.png|"I don't want you to go. Stay here." vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h40m19s777.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h45m07s121.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h46m02s638.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h47m19s320.png Webp.net-resizeimage (11).gif|Chomper's evil moment Webp.net-resizeimage (12).gif|Sharptooth conversation A cute Chomper 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-12-17h35m45s823.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-17-00h16m05s210.png The Land Before Time 5 - Friends for Dinner.png The Land Before Time (TV series) Chomper eat.png Chomper looking mean.png Chomper looking up to no good.png Chomper and Petrie.png ChomperandRubyHugging.jpg TheGangandChomper.jpg ChomperShowingDuckyhisTeeth.jpg Chomper sticks.jpg Chomper and rocks.png Thats a good question.png Tv series.jpg Splat Chomper.png Chomper the nice Sharptooth.png Angry Chomper and Littlefoot.png Chomper saves Ducky.png A vicious Chomper.png A vicious Chomper 2.png A vicious Chomper 3.png Chomper says no.png Swimming Chomper2.png A vicious Chomper 5.png Soccer Chomper.png Chomper Yuck.png 2018-05-27 (7).png The sad Chomper.png ChompersNewHat.png SneakyChomper.png Sledding Chomper.jpg happy Chomper.jpg uth Oh Chomper.png ChompersNoseJob.png Constipated Chomper.png the flying Chomper.png The vicious Chomper 7.jpg The Splatted Gang of Seven.png a cute Chomper 2.png an irate Chomper.png the innocent Chomper.png the angry Chomper 2.png the very sad Chomper.png Chomper, Petrie, and Scuttle.png Chomper and Spike.png Tarzan Chomper.png the suspicious Chomper.png Gang of Seven 3.png the cute smiling Chomper.png weird looking Chomper.png Chomper is not impressed.png the bold sailing Chomper.png Chomper and the tired Ruby.png the sitting Chomper 2.png the frantic Chomper.png the angry Chomper2.png Chomper and Dara.png The Devilish Chomper 2.png Gulping Chomper.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-22h37m05s553.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-16h55m57s411.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-22h38m34s285.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m19s030.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m34s188.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h43m05s427.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h41m51s758.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-16h05m38s313.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-22h19m59s932.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-17h06m07s550.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-17h00m31s444.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-16h07m10s953.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m47s729.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h33m51s612.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-20h11m52s170-3.png vlcsnap-2017-01-30-19h37m10s667.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h36m06s198.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-00h35m00s199.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-08h37m02s463.png Ninja Chomper.png Sharpteeth Sing Welcome to The Forty Thieves-1 Vlcsnap-2018-06-12-09h49m56s347.png vlcsnap-2017-01-31-01h07m08s207.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-30-17h06m21s761.png|"Now I'll never get to sleep." Vlcsnap-2018-06-12-11h23m50s476.png vlcsnap-2017-01-31-20h39m05s364.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-00h16m33s738.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-00h37m51s727.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-16h35m59s307.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-15h53m55s885.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-17-15h04m09s944.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-14h57m40s139.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h51m28s843.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-16h55m42s618.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h57m44s518.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-21-12h02m20s783.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h45m36s166.png Vlcsnap-2017-12-30-02h09m29s032.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-00h13m28s679.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h36m31s516.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h19m06s022.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-23-11h44m27s017.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-15h53m43s463.png Dino crash 2.png 2018-04-25 (5).png Chomper whistles while pondering.png Ruby and Chomper doing pushups.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-11h36m03s694.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-00h46m00s936.png vlcsnap-2017-02-03-00h45m14s682.png vlcsnap-2017-02-03-00h45m11s316.png Littlefootsw3.jpg Chompers shower broke.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-04-23h52m16s637.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-04-23h51m08s071.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-17-15h07m49s717.png Swimming Fast Biter Mom.png Chomper likes bugs.png Sliding Chomper.png Angry Chomper 3.png The sideways Chomper.png Chomper and Ruby 4.jpg Chomper gets therapy from Ducky.png Chomper the log racer.png Chomper and Cera again.png Reaching Chomper.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-04-23h53m00s408.png vlcsnap-2017-02-07-00h34m14s413.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-17h00m01s017.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-22h43m41s977.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-16h55m50s175.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-09h41m05s828.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h15m57s848.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-10h50m17s899.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-10h50m30s670.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-22h45m18s054.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-22h45m57s653.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-22h46m23s493.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h45m02s267.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-23h35m06s906.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-23h49m19s475.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-00h33m26s262.png vlcsnap-2017-02-07-01h24m22s154.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-12-12h29m14s885.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-28-16h03m34s537.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-21h56m29s108.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h35m28s725.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h29m24s897.png vlcsnap-2017-02-07-12h33m07s818.png vlcsnap-2017-02-08-13h32m25s710.png|Chomper accidentally eats green food while playing tag vlcsnap-2017-02-08-13h45m04s468.png vlcsnap-2017-02-08-15h25m39s031.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h43m01s016.png vlcsnap-2017-02-16-10h49m04s931.png vlcsnap-2017-02-21-13h55m15s277.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-16h01m42s423.png vlcsnap-2017-02-22-11h58m11s123.png vlcsnap-2017-02-16-12h36m41s961.png vlcsnap-2017-03-20-11h33m53s312.png vlcsnap-2017-03-13-17h04m58s590.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-17-15h05m09s405.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-11-15h36m15s090.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-16h45m30s075.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h11m41s684.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h40m27s745.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h40m33s033.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h41m00s738.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h43m08s248.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h42m55s209.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h41m27s579.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-14h47m47s719.png vlcsnap-2017-03-21-23h00m57s130.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-08h28m20s605.png Choper without a tooth.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-21h44m11s684.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-19-22h38m58s650.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h54m35s407.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-21h56m15s005.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-21h57m27s786.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-21h57m16s117.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-10h52m54s062.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-21h02m02s565.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-08h17m01s865.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-22h05m56s103.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-18h53m47s910.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-10h08m34s472.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-20h16m47s917.png Chomper and a scolding Ruby.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-10h12m12s232.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-11-15h39m12s136.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-14h45m09s075.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-21-23h49m39s844.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-22-21h57m02s313.png vlcsnap-2017-02-21-14h05m26s704.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-04-12h43m19s529.png 2018-05-03.png Chomper being a Meanosaurus.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-17h00m01s017.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-14h57m53s970.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-23h20m54s550.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-16h58m36s424.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-11h08m28s331.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h13m21s969.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-19-16h55m39s517.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h54m43s147.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-17-23h33m20s979.png Look Im an Adorable Chomper.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-17h04m12s996.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-16h02m43s542.png vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h32m50s291.png vlcsnap-2017-02-16-13h21m03s231.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-11h40m41s032.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h25m16s160.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-00h23m03s354.png|Chomper loses his first tooth Vlcsnap-2017-02-28-09h37m00s378.png Unknown skeleton.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-05-28-16h44m14s819.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-28-16h45m11s675.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-15h59m03s805.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-10h08m49s845.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h35m24s206.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-18-14h57m21s414.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-18-19h06m52s178.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-17-23h32m34s509.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-18-14h57m37s268.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h42m42s533.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-12-12h21m56s435.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h15m21s244.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-20h49m59s635.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h44m39s519.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-18-14h56m53s673.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-19-00h58m06s176.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-11h58m17s894.png Chomper shower.jpg Shocked Chomper.jpg Mmm spicy.png|Chomper, after getting a taste of a bee The Great Egg Adventure - Group Scream.png vlcsnap-2018-01-03-15h27m56s745.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-04-13h44m16s392.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-19-22h44m25s423.png Conflicting reactions to Chomper questioning Rhetts edibility.png|Chomper's friends are revolted by him pondering whether or not Rhett tastes good The Land Before Time 116 _ The Lone Dinosaur Returns _ HD _ Full Episode screenshot.png 2018-03-30 (1).png 2018-03-30 (2).png 2018-03-30 (3).png 2018-03-12.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-26-17h59m50s711.png vlcsnap-2018-06-21-14h29m22s154.png|Chomper tangled in vines Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-14h23m55s855.png|Chomper burps after eating stinkly buzzers The Mysterious Tooth Crisis - Fix Your Tooth.png The Mysterious Tooth Crisis - Chomper and Friends.png vlcsnap-2018-09-08-22h46m47s843.png|Chomper waking up from a nightmare Vlcsnap-2018-09-08-23h49m23s585.png vlcsnap-2018-09-14-11h13m55s212.png vlcsnap-2018-09-14-15h20m06s038.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-14h54m56s418.png vlcsnap-2018-10-28-15h11m41s684.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-16h40m39s122.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-18h03m14s581.png Chomper taunts a Fast Biter.png Chomper is not impressed with Thud.png Chomper and Ruby in Journey of the Brave.png|Unfinished shot of Chomper in the leaked trailer, without his thumb and prominent breasts JOTB Chomper.png|Chomper from Nov. 6, 2015 production wrap party, with finished design A Vicious Chomper 4.png The Gang of Seven.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h50m35s350.png Ruby and Chomper JOTB.png Chomper, Ruby, and others.png Chomper and Ruby planning.png the sneaking Chomper and Ruby.png Chomper and Ruby 2.png Chomper and Ruby 3.png Dancing Chomper and Ruby.png Chomper and Wild Warms.png The splatted wild arms.png Chomper, Ruby, and Grandpa Longneck.png the sniffing Chomper.png Chomper and Ruby again.png Chomper, Ruby, and Horned Sharptooth.png Picture 52.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h06m16s544.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h05m57s931.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h16m02s543.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h00m32s372.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h51m06s441.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h57m06s683.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h57m02s792.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h00m29s067.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h50m51s700.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h50m47s334.png Picture 3.png Picture 52.png Picture 53.png Miscellaneous vlcsnap-2014-08-06-22h43m08s227_zps0929ce5e.png|Chomper running from Longnecks moreChomper.jpg|Chomper and his parents again. Worried_Chomper_by_metadude1234.png|Worried Chomper hungrychomper.png|Hungry Chomper. Chomperstail.jpg|Chomper holding his tail Chomper cute.jpg|Chomper and his parents. chomper jelly.png|Chomper covered in jelly AngryChomper.png|Chomper is angry. PuffedUpChomper.jpg Chompergreen.png Chomperfood.jpg|Chomper eating Stinging Buzzers Chomperew.png LBT-LittleFootAndChomper.jpg Chomper clam.png ut oh Chomper.png chomper friends.png Chomper leaves.png|Chomper and leaves chomper water.png|Chomper with animation glitch hiding Chomper.png|Chomper hiding from Doc swimming Chomper.png Chomper snow.png Chomper walking.png Chomper sledding.png chomper ruby fire.png Chomper is pleased.jpg Chomper roar.png|Chomper roaring Ruby and Chomper.png Chomper and Kosh.png|Chomper and Kosh Land before time stickers.jpg Bored Chomper.png grandpa and Chomper.png Mad Doc.jpg|Doc finds Chomper Chomper attacks cave teeth.png|Chomper attacks the leaking cave teeth Ducky and Chomper.png happy chomper.png|Chomper and Ducky are happy happy Chomper 2.png chomper and ruby.png dino crash.png More Chomper stuff.png RubyChomper.png Chomper 2.jpg topps and Chomper.png Chomper run.jpg chomper caught.png Chomper laugh.png cute Chomper 2.jpg angry chomper.jpg Chomper 3.jpg Chomper gather green.jpg|Chomper gathering plants for his friends Chomper dancing IMG 3157.JPG Category:Galleries